


Homes

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with dad then a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Direct sequel to the rest of the series.

Spring had finally sprung, which meant Stiles was coming home from UC Berkeley for break. Well, he was coming to stay with Derek for a while. Derek probably shouldn't have called that coming home. It was presumptuous, and he didn't want Stiles to feel... He didn't even know. Pressured? They hadn't really talked about what was going on between them, even though they talked everyday usually.

What they had talked about was pretty much everything else. Derek loved talking to Stiles. Somehow that hyperactive and way too smart for his own good kid had turned into someone that Derek couldn't see himself without. Sometimes he laid awake at night just imagining the next time he would see him. And when he was with him he wished time would stop so they didn't have to part.

Derek needed to stop thinking about it. He was going to over think it to death and give himself an ulcer. Figuratively. He just needed to focus on how Stiles was going to arrive any minute and stay for six days. Someday they would talk about what was happening between them. Eventually. He'd let Stiles bring it up when he was ready. Yeah.

A knock on the loft's big, heavy door brought him out of his thoughts, and he had to keep himself from jogging over to it. When he opened it, he found Stiles, standing there with a duffel bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Hey—"

Before he could get much further than that, Stiles had dropped his bag, thrown his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. Derek let out a surprised noise, which had Stiles chuckling against his lips. Derek set his hands on Stiles's hips and tilted his head, opening his mouth to welcome Stiles's tongue when it licked inside. It was a kiss that made Derek realize how many kisses they'd failed to have just because of the distance that was usually between them. But now they had a week together, and they could kiss whenever and however much they wanted.

Stiles drew back and Derek opened his eyes to find him smiling, soft and serene. “I missed you,” Stiles said, sliding his hand down Derek's chest.

“I missed you too,” Derek replied with a kind of half smile. “I'm glad you're here.” He leaned over and picked up Stiles's dropped bag, turning and taking it into the loft to deposit it by the coffee table.

Stiles wandered after him, looking around. “Huh, this place is significantly less bleak than the last time I was here.” His eyes traveled to the windows that took up most of the wall. “You have house plants.” He went over to one of them where they were lined on small tables by the windows and touched its leaves. “And they're real.” He looked at Derek. “Since when do you take care of plants?”

“Melissa got them for me a year or so ago,” Derek said, scuffing his heel against the ground. He wasn't going to talk about how he had Googled how to take care of the plants after Melissa had dropped them off and warned that she would smack him if he let them die. “She made me decorate the loft.” He gestured to the rug and the throw pillows on the couch.

“Does that mean your bed has actual sheets and pillow covers now, not that weird quilt and naked pillows?” Stiles asked lightly.

Derek wondered when stiles had been close enough to his bed to see that. “Yeah.” He'd liked that quilt, but it had torn, so now he had soft grey jersey knit pillow cases, sheets and a reversible comforter. 

Stiles turned to look at him, tilting his head. “That was a hint that you should show me your bed. Too subtle?”

Oh. Derek stepped around the couch and took Stiles's hand, before he started to lead him to the spiral staircase. “Maybe next time you can just tell me what you want.” And he would do his best to give it to him. Anything at all.

“Noted,” Stiles said with a squeeze to Derek's fingers.

They were halfway up the stairs, and Derek was starting to think about all the ways he was going to lick Stiles's body, when Stiles's phone started to trill out some popular song in his pocket. He stopped, and Derek turned to watch him pull out his phone and groan.

“Yo, Daddy-o,” Stiles said, swinging his and Derek's arms with the hold he had on his hand. “Yeah, I'm in Beacon Hills. I just arrived.” He ran his thumb over the backs of Derek's fingers, and Derek was resisting the urge to listen in on the conversation. “No, I'm—“ His face screwed up. “I'm staying with Derek, not at a hotel.” He dropped his head, turning to lean against the column that held the stairs. “I was going to tell you. There was just never a right moment.” He tilted his head, before he looked up. “I'll ask him.” He put his phone against his chest and regarded Derek. “My dad wants to know if you want to come to dinner tonight.”

Derek nodded. “Sure.” He guessed it was time to face the music. He just hoped John wasn't the kind of protective father to clean his shotgun while staring Derek down. They were hopefully past that.

Stiles put his phone back to his ear. “He said yes.” In the pause that followed, his eyebrows drew together and his eyes widened. “What do you mean _Melissa's cooking?_ ”

Pressing his lips together, Derek listened to Stiles grill his father about this development and if it was new or not. Apparently John had no right to be upset about Stiles's relationship with Derek if he was hiding this thing with Scott's mom. Apparently the Stilinski men needed to work on their communication.

After Stiles got off the phone, he mumbled about his dad keeping secrets from him, before he looked up. “Dinner's in an hour, apparently. If you're going to show me your bed, you better do it fast.”

Derek didn't need any more incentive to pull Stiles up the stairs and into his bedroom of sorts. Stiles didn't even comment on the bedspread before pushing Derek to sit down and dropping to his knees between his legs. He massaged Derek's crotch through the tight fabric of his jeans and made him groan softly, staring up through his eyelashes and smiling deviously.

“Do you have any idea how much I fantasize about blowing you?” Stiles asked as he undid the button and dragged down the fly.

“No,” Derek breathed out, before he licked his lips. He had too thought about those full, pink lips wrapped around his cock. It was a fantasy that he'd played out on the inside of his eyelids as he stripped his cock fast and hard with his hand.

“I'd tell you,” Stiles began as he pulled Derek's hardening dick out through the hole in his underwear. “But I think I can put my mouth to better use.” He sucked the tip of Derek's cock into his mouth, tonguing relentlessly at the slit. 

Derek didn't know where to put his hands, and they hovered over Stiles's head for a moment before he went to put them behind his back again. But before he could complete the movement Stiles grabbed one of his wrists and pulled his hand to lay it on his head. His brown eyes flicked up, and he smiled as best he could around Derek's cock, before he started to bob up and down and it was all Derek could do to hold onto his short hair. 

Watching Stiles work, Derek realized he hadn't even begin to prepare for this. The hot suction and the wet tongue flat against his shaft made him want to whine, and his mouth fell open as he watched. What was worse was the playful look in Stiles's brown eyes as he kept them trained up. Derek let out a noise then bit his lip as Stiles wrapped his hands around the base of Derek's cock and really got into it.

Derek was lost. He didn't even try to hold back, and he knew that Stiles didn't want him to. There was a demand in those eyes. Stiles wanted everything that Derek had to give him, and who was Derek to deny him ever? Derek's mouth dropped open, and he let out harsh little sounds as the heat churned under his stomach.

“Stiles,” he whispered and got sucked hard for it, so his hips canted up. “Stiles!” It was all he could do to come into that mouth with a whimper, scratching his fingernails through the short hairs on the back of Stiles's head. The sound that Stiles made as he _swallowed_ was going to be one to haunt Derek in the dark of the night.

Stiles drew back with an exaggerated lick of his lips and a smile, before he tucked Derek back into his pants, though he didn't bother doing them up. He leaned in close, putting his lips close to Derek's. “That was hot.” He grabbed Derek's hand and put it against his own crotch where he was pushing against his jeans, grinding his hardness into his palm.

Derek undid Stiles's pants with little fanfare, taking him in hand and crushing their lips together. He could taste himself on Stiles's lips and he sucked the bitter flavor of himself right off his tongue as he pumped his hand. Stiles was close. He could tell by the jerking of his hips, the little sounds he was letting out and the way he was gripping Derek's shirt, desperate and tight. Derek had a moment of inflated ego to think that Stiles loved sucking him off so much that he got this far, then Stiles was keening and coming all over Derek's fingers.

Stiles panted into Derek's lips, smiling. “My legs are going to give out in two seconds.” So Derek grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. Stiles looked down at Derek's sticky, gooey hand. “Now you can't get up to wash your hands.”

Derek looked down at it, before he simply lifted it and dragged his tongue along his palm and up to the tips of his fingers. He kept his eyes on Stiles as he did so, his lids lowered halfway. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them thoroughly, and Stiles gulped in a mouthful of air.

“Is that a werewolf thing?” Stiles asked.

Derek's fingers slid out of his mouth with a slick pop. “It's a me and you thing,” he said, voice low, before he set his clean hand on the side of Stiles's face and leaned in and kiss at his neck. His whole body was buzzing comfortably, and he didn't want to move.

Stiles let out a tiny noise, swallowing, before he leaned away just a little, and Derek moaned unhappily. It made Stiles smile, and he kissed the tip of Derek's nose. “We need to start getting ready. Shower?”

Derek smiled. “Together?”

“To conserve water,” Stiles clarified.

They ended up staying in the shower until the water ran cold anyway, doing more kissing and touching than actual washing. So by the time they were out they had to quickly towel dry and get dressed, then rush out the door.

When the sheriff answered the door, Derek didn't miss the way he regarded their mutually damp hair, before he stepped aside to let them in. He pulled Stiles into a bear hug, realigning his spine if the pop and Stiles's grunt was anything to go by. Then he released him and gave Derek a companionable clap on the shoulder.

“Something smells good,” Stiles said as he more or less fell against Derek, still reeling from the crushing of his ribs.

“Vegetarian lasagna with wheat noodles,” John said, ushering them out of the entryway and towards the smell of food.

“Well I guess I can forgive you not telling me you're dating Melissa if she's feeding you healthy stuff,” Stiles said as they made it through the living room and into the dining room. He looked at the table. “Wow, steamed veggies on the side and everything.”

“That's what your father gets for dating a nurse,” Melissa said as she came into the room with a pan of lasagna held between powder blue pot holders. “I even know where all his candy stashes are.” She set the dish down in the middle of the table.

“Huh, sounds like you guys have been dating a long time,” Stiles said in his suspicious voice. “How long exactly?”

John's eyes flicked between them, and Melissa tried to hide her smile. “How long have you two been together?” he asked in his cop voice.

Stiles put his hands on his hips. “I asked you first.”

John crossed his arms. “I asked you second.”

“Mature,” Melissa mumbled.

Stiles and John continued to stare at each other, so Derek stepped in. “Two months,” he said, and they both looked at him. “Stiles and I have been seeing each other for two months.” He paused. “And a week.”

John pursed his lips, before he slouched like all the wind had been taken out of his sails. “Melissa and I started dating almost six months ago.”

“Six?!” Stiles hissed, eyes popping wide. “And you never thought to tell me?”

“Boys,” Melissa interrupted before the sheriff could say a word. “If you don't sit down and eat, I'm going to start hitting you with this.” She waved a large serving spoon at them. 

That got them all into motion, and they moved to sit down at the table. It took a couple minutes for everyone to get food on their plates. Melissa was putting an extra large piece of lasagna on Derek's plate, and John tried to take advantage of her distraction by going for the salt, but she just plucked the shaker from his hand before he could corrupt his food and set it out of his reach. 

“So how did this—“ Stiles indicated to his father and Melissa. “—happen? Don't get me wrong. I've wanted you two to get together for like ever so that Scott would be my real brother from another mother, but I never expected it to actually happen. I know it wasn't Dad's idea.”

“It wasn't,” John agreed with a smile, before he looked at Melissa.

“After Scott left for college,” Melissa started. “I needed someone to take care of. Your father and Derek were the only ones left in town, so I started mothering the crap out of the both of them.”

“I told you she helped me decorate my loft,” Derek said with a half smile. “She also got me the job at the mechanic's shop.”

“I know a guy.” Melissa twirled her fork. “It was mostly to keep him out of trouble. Along with making sure Derek had food in his fridge and wasn't just sitting in his loft all along all day, I started to pester your father about his eating habits and cholesterol.” She looked over at John and set her hand on his shoulder. “Six months ago I caught him at Jack in the Box with a double cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and a milkshake.” 

Stiles drew in the most horrified of gasps. “Dad!”

John winced, but Melissa laughed. “So obviously I couldn't let him do anything by himself. One thing led to another, and now we're dating.” Her hand slid down John's arm, curling her fingers around John's on the edge of the table. 

Derek could feel the tension ease out of Stiles next to him. He knew that Stiles was always worried about his father, especially since he was all alone in this big house. Stiles had said so a few times when they talked. At least he didn't need to worry so much now.

“So how did you two end up together?” John asked before he took a bite of the lasagna.

Derek probably looked like a deer in headlights, and he glanced over to see that Stiles had a similar expression. They hadn't even talked about what kind of story they would tell anyone who asked, so they didn't have a good lie or half truth to tell. It wasn't like that could just blurt out the truth.

Stiles let out a high, nervous laugh, stabbing the broccoli on his plate with his fork. “Oh, you know, it just kind of happened.” He waved his hand, before he stuffed his mouth with three stalks of broccoli, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk.

Derek got really interested in his food.

“Ugh, I am stuffed!” Stiles whined when they got back to Derek's loft. “Every time I eat Melissa's cooking, I eat like five helpings and then regret it. Why do I do this to myself?” He waddled over to the couch and flopped down.

Derek followed him, feeling pretty stuffed himself. Among the four of them, they'd finished off the full lasagna and most of the veggies. Derek ate half of the food all by himself, mostly because it kept getting shoved at him. He sat down on the couch near Stiles's head, before he petted his hair. “Going to hibernate there?” he asked. 

“Probably,” Stiles said, wiggling more onto the couch and getting his head in Derek's lap. “I had totally planned on sexing you up, but I feel like a balloon full of food, and that's not very sexy.”

“That's okay,” Derek said, scraping his nails along Stiles's scalp.

Stiles turned, blinking over Derek's knees. “You have a TV now. If I'd known I would have brought my Xbox.” He sank further into the couch and sighed. “Let's watch mindless TV until it's sleep time. I'll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Derek grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch and switched the TV on. “Oh, will you?”

Stiles grinned. “Oh, baby, just wait until you see what I have planned.”

* * *

It was nearly time for a show, and Derek was bursting with curiosity. Somehow he'd managed not to bother the hell out of Stiles about what he had planned, but that didn't mean he didn't want to pin Stiles to the floor and demand to know what was going on in that clever mind of his. He just watched him as he set up his laptop on the coffee table, testing the webcam's view.

“Okay, looks good,” Stiles said, before he glanced at the couch. “Um, might want to put something down though, like a towel.”

Derek turned and went to the linen closet, which had been just an empty closet before Melissa had come around and forced him to buy more than one towel. He also had blankets in case someone came to stay with him. Someone other than Stiles, that is. He pulled out that quilt, which he hadn't gotten around to getting rid off, and brought it to the couch. He folded it up three times and laid it over the cushions, before looking to Stiles.

Stiles laughed, touching it. “Henceforth, this shall be known as the 'sex quilt'.” 

“I could be okay with that,” Derek said with a snort.

“Better than 'old gross quilt'.”

“Be nice to my shitty quilt,” Derek said with a laugh, before he grabbed Stiles's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. “And tell me what you have planned,” he murmured into his lips.

Stiles chuckled. “Eager?”

“Very,” Derek growled to him. Really, if he didn't find out what Stiles was plotting, he was actually going to tackle him. 

With a conspiratorial smile on his face, Stiles stepped back and moved over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a black overnight bag. His smile only grew as he unzipped it and showed the contents to Derek. What was inside made Derek's mouth go dry. It was full of toys of all shapes and sizes. There was the flesh colored, veined dick with balls, the tie dye dildo with the flared base, the glass one with bumps, the swirled prostate massager and more. 

Stiles stepped closer, nudging Derek's jaw with his nose before he put his lips against his ear. “I left the knotted one at home.” He breathed a hot breath along Derek's ear, and Derek couldn't help his shiver. “Not only is it my favorite, but if I'm going to fuck myself with it for anyone it's only going to be you.”

Derek let out a sound not unlike a whine, watching Stiles as he drew back and regarded his toys again. God, he was getting hard already just thinking about Stiles and his hole stretched out over a toy. He licked his lips as Stiles put the bag on the couch and started to undress. Soon they were both down to their underwear and were wearing their masks, Derek back to being the Big Bad Wolf and Stiles as Little Red. 

Stiles signed onto his channel and brought the camera up.

Red24: Hey hey!

VirxLondo: Hey Red! Hey Wolf!

BigC4U: Glad to see you both on tonight.

VirxLondo: This is a new location though.

Red24: Yeah, I thought we could do with a bit of a change of scenery tonight.

RainbowTentacles: What are you two up to tonight?

Red24: Weeeeeeell...

Stiles picked up the bag next to him and dug his hands in. When he drew them out he was holding at least three toys in each. A thick, bulbous and black butt plug rolled off the pile and was about to drop onto the floor, but Derek snatched it from its fall before it could hit the ground.

RainbowTentacles: Obviously that one should be his. It's fate!

Stiles laughed, looking at the plug before he looked at Derek's face and setting the toys to the side. “Do you want to wear that?” 

Derek couldn't help but put his hand around it and squeeze. The black, squishy material gave under his fist, and he swallowed. “Sure,” he decided.

“Good. After I use these for a while, I want to ride you.” There was a twinkle in Stiles's eye that said he was going to do that without mercy.

Derek's cock twitched, already tenting his boxers. “I'd like that.”

Grinning, Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek square on the mouth. Derek let out a little noise, parting his lips to allow Stiles to lick into his mouth. He set down the plug and touched Stiles's jaw tenderly. He thumbed his jaw before moving his hand down to gently hold his throat.

“Can I prepare you?” Derek asked, running his tongue between his lips.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed out, before he pawed behind him and picked up the lube. “But only if I get to prepare you.”

Derek's lips twitched up. “Deal.”

The laptop pinged, and they both looked over. 

VirxLondo: God, get married already.

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles, and he leaned over to type that that was going just a little fast. Then he wiggled out of his underwear and gestured for Derek to do the same, which he did. Then Stiles stared at him a moment then down at the lube in his hand. He leaned over to the laptop.

Red24: Who should go first?

VirxLondo: Wolf!

BigC4U: Definitely Wolf.

RainbowTentacles: Thirded.

Well, since it was unanimous. “How should I...?” Derek asked, gesturing to himself. 

Stiles put his hands and maneuvered him where he wanted him. He ended up partially on his side with his hips canted where the cam could see _everything_ as he lifted his top leg and balanced his calf on Stiles's knee. Stiles was behind him, almost in place to fuck him, and he was slicking up his fingers before they found Derek's hole.

Derek put his head back, baring his throat as a finger pressed inside him. Stiles had such long, clever fingers, and they always found the places inside him that made him moan. It didn't take long before one finger became two, and he was rocking his hips to fuck down on them, letting out soft noises. They twisted and curled inside him, pressing precome out of his twitching cock.

He wanted to moan out Stiles's name, but he just settled for a groaned, clenching around those fingers and drawing out a laugh that was puffed against his skin. Another finger wriggled into him then all three spread apart, stretching him. Then Stiles did the worst (or best) thing ever and hooked the rim of his hole and tugged, pulling him open. Derek growled out a sound that was less than human.  
“Ready?” Stiles whispered against his skin, withdrawing his wonderful fingers.

Derek nodded, and then he felt the tip of the plug starting to breach him, pushing him open again. Stiles purposely went slow, and Derek felt like panting as he was stretched to the point where it burned before his hole slid around the bottom of the bulge and held snug. Derek made the mistake of clenching around it and groaned as it pressed against beautiful places inside him.

Stiles held onto the base, gave it a slow, torturous turn then a small tug.

Derek laughed softly as pleasure rolled up his spine, before he pawed between his legs and grabbed at Stiles's hand. “You better stop.” He looked over at him, finding him grinning.

“You're giving me so many ideas,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek's shoulder before he drew away and offered him the lube. “Now you do me.” He moved, turning around so he was on his knees with his ass to the screen and his elbows on the back of the couch. 

Oh, Derek was going to do him alright. He oozed the lube over his fingers, before he rubbed them together to warm the lube. He reached around Stiles with his other arm, hugging his hips and pulling his one of his cheeks to the side so he could easily trail his slick finger around the circle of his hole. He pressed the finger in, and Stiles sighed above him. 

He didn't waste time, knowing Stiles wanted to get to the next part of the show. He slid his finger in and out, watching as his eager little hole swallowed the digit again and again. He added another finger and curled them to press against that spot inside him, earning a grunt. Stiles hand found his shoulder and squeezed, so Derek did it again, delighting at the way Stiles's nails dug into his skin. He spread the fingers inside Stiles and watched his hole stretch open wide.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, before he looked down at Derek. “Okay, I've changed my mind. Pick a toy and fuck me with it. You're just so good at it.”

Derek's mouth ran dry again, and he looked to the toys on the other side of Stiles's legs. He ended up picking the prostate massager first, because it was thinnest and he wanted to work up to the others until Stiles was as full as Derek was feeling with the plug in him. Watching the tip of the toy slide inside of Stiles was obscene in every good way, and Stiles's moan was music. He went slow, keeping it angled so that every drag inside him was perfect.

He waited until Stiles started to move with the toy, his head back and lips parted so that soft little noises fell from them. The slowly slid the toy from inside of him and set it to the side. He grabbed the glass dildo with the bumps on its shaft, slowly pressing it inside of him so he could watch the rim of his hole pop over each bump. This one was a bit thicker than the first, and it was unforgiving in texture and stiffness.

Derek went faster with this one, smiling as Stiles gasped and mewled with the thrusts, apparently caught off guard. He wanted Stiles to be unable to predict what he was going to do, liked this reversal. He kept up the pace until Stiles was panting hard above him, his hand squeezing hard on Derek's shoulder.

Then he stopped, slowly sliding the toy out of him. Derek ran his hands over Stiles's legs, ass and back, mouthing at his side and hip as Stiles came back down and got control of his breathing. Then he grabbed the tie dye dildo, the thickest of the lot, and Stiles groaned hard as he slid it past his hole. 

His pace was slow and shallow, then fast and deep, then slow again, and Stiles was sobbing after a couple minutes. He kept it up until the hand on his shoulder was shaking for the effort of holding back, of keeping himself up. He jabbed at Stiles's prostate a few more times, earning soft whines, before he slid the toy from Stiles's body, nipping at his hip as he did so.

Stiles grabbed the back with trembling finger, pulling out a condom and tearing it open urgently. He rolled it down Derek's erection, which had never flagged, then turned, straddling his knees with his back to Derek's chest and reached down to grab his cock then sank down on it in one smooth slide.

The laptop pinged, and Derek got his hands under Stiles's thighs before looking over his shoulder to see.

BigC4U: Fuck, that's hot.

Derek breathed into Stiles's neck, before he lifted him and dropped him on his dick, earning a high noise. Stiles's hand gripped his arms tight, so he did it again, and again, until he got a rhythm going so that he was bouncing Stiles hard on his cock. 

“God,” Stiles moaned, tipping his head back on Derek's shoulder. “Nothing beats the real thing.”

That made Derek smile, and he dropped Stiles on his cock extra hard to make him cry out. Stiles was a clenching, quivering thing in his lap, holding his arms like lifelines and he just let Derek control his movements. Derek slammed up into his without mercy, loving the noises he was ripping from Stiles's lungs.

Stiles deteriorated into moans and calls, arching and twisting. Then he was coming, snapping his back into a hard curve as he shot across his stomach. Derek eased him down, slowing down to let him calm down, but Stiles was grabbing his arms and pulling them around him in a tight embrace.

“D-don't stop,” he begged in a harsh, panting breath. “Please. Fuck me!”

So Derek did, tilting them to the side so he could put his foot on the edge of the couch and snap his hips up over and over again, fucking into Stiles. He loved this, this closeness where everything melted away and he could just breathe in Stiles's skin and have him for all his own. When he came, he bit into Stiles's neck and sucked hard on the skin, making it purple in moments. It was his claim, and Stiles moaned his appreciation. His ass clenched around the plug, taking his pleasure to new heights.

It took them a moment before they could move. Stiles slid off Derek's softening dick and pushed the toys further to the side so he could flop back. Derek slowly tugged the plug from his ass then got up on wobbly legs to do to the bathroom and get rid of the condom and grab a washcloth. When he got back, Stiles had the computer in his lap. Derek sat next to him and slowly washed the drying come off Stiles's stomach. Then he leaned back to see what everyone was saying.

VirxLondo: Thanks for another awesome show, guys.

BigC4U: It was pretty badass. Night!

They logged off along with the silent watchers, and soon there was only one viewer left.

RainbowTentacles: You guys should make a Tumblr.

Stiles hummed at that, before he typed lazily.

Red24: You think?

RainbowTentacles: Definitely. You could post pictures and talk about shows you're going to do.

RainbowTentacles: Free press. Couldn't hurt.

RainbowTentacles: I'm out. Night. Thanks for the great watch.

Stiles signed out of his channel and closed his laptop, setting it back on the coffee table. He put his toys back in the bag, except of the one that needed cleaning, before he more or less climbed into Derek's lap again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Hi,” he said softly, smiling.

Derek put his arms around him, grabbing onto his wrist under Stiles's lower back. “Hi back.”

“What do you think about having a Tumblr?” Stiles asked, trailing his fingers along Derek's collarbone. Derek just shrugged, and Stiles snorted. “You don't know what Tumblr is, do you?” 

“No,” Derek said honestly. His internet adventures were limited. It was buying books on Amazon and watching porn.

“It's a blogging site. I think I should make an account for us. I could put up pictures and promote and stuff.” Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

“That's okay with me,” Derek said, turning his head to breathe in Stiles's hair.

“We'll definitely get more viewers. You okay with becoming famous?”

“If it's what you want,” Derek said without hesitation.

Stiles bit his lip and smiled, letting out a little giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick read, [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Next time: Taking pictures for Tumblr.
> 
> Love all the ideas you guys have! You are the fuel of the series. <3


End file.
